Saving Viktoriya Krum
by CallMehhJess
Summary: Viktoriya Krum is a defiant and reckless teenager who enters her name into the Goblin of Fire to anger father, but when she's chosen as champion she finds herself facing her biggest challenge yet, plus a certain Malfoy that seems to be the only person able to see past Viktoriya's hardcore exterior to heal the scars she's hiding underneath. Rated M for sexual content, and language


**Disclaimer! - I don't own Harry Potter and we all know who does :[**

**This is rated M..for you know Lemons.. the first one is in the beginning of this chapter :oo**

**I hope that you all will stay with me as this is my very first fanfiction everrr **

**Criticism**** is wanted, but please be nice :D**

**Chapter 1 - The Troubled Daughter Of Vitkor Krum**

Viktoriya Krum, hands wrapped into Aleksander's cropped brown hair as she tugged his lips down to hers. He instantly opened his mouth to her, her tongue easily winning their short battle for dominance. She pinned him up against the wall her hands, effortlessly undoing his belt and tugging his pants down to his knees, he opened his mouth to speak but she instantly shut him up with a hard bit to his lower lip and she felt him tremble a bit beneath her. He moved to run his hands, through her hair but she instantly caught them in her hands placing them on her hips. She'd had a really stressful day and she wasn't in the mood for foreplay, she didn't want Aleksander to be gentle with her, which despite her protest he still found the need to be. In all honesty she wanted him to bend her over and fuck her brains out, but Viktoriya knew he'd never be that bold, or assertive.

She released Aleksander from his boxers, and with a small touch of her hand he was already hard and ready. She broke their kiss, and Aleksander leaned his hand up against the wall his chest heaving. She couldn't believe he was already tired, while she hadn't even broken a sweat yet. She moved his hands up to hiked her skirt up, as she pushed down her panties kicking them across the classroom. She kiss him hard, and wrapped her leg carelessly around his hips. In one smooth move he entered her and they both let out a loud groan.

He wrapped her other leg around his middle, and pinned her up against the wall slowly thrusting inside her creating a steady pace. His lips left hers and found the exposed skin of her neck, he kissed and nipped at it as Viktoriya threw her head up against the wall, allowing to take control of the situation . She moved to unbutton her shirt, exposing her full round breast, while one of his hands sandwiched her between him and the wall, the other eagerly grabbed and tugged on her pink nipples.

She let a gasped, fulled entirely by pleasure before she moving her lips to his shoulder, digging her teeth into his skin. He bit his lips muffling a painful groan, as she violently dug her teeth deeper into his flesh, threatening to break the delicate creamy skin of his shoulder.

"Harder," She commanded, he willingly complied pulling himself out of her warmth only to forcefully dive back into her. Her eyes rolled back into her head, as he quickened his pace. She could feel a familiar fountain of warmth building inside of her, begging for her to bathe herself in its heat. Aleksander was grunting and panting, the way he always did when he was close. He slammed into her, his eyes glued to her breast that were gracefully bouncing with every thrust.

"Don't cum" She whispered, in his ear he shook his head his eyes shut close in concentration he let out out a soft whimper as he continued to plow into her.

"I can't hold it" he grunted, Viktoriya forcefully pulled his hair forcing him to meet her gaze. Her mouth was slightly parted, soft moans escaping her lips, and her eyes narrowed as she stared at him

"Don't fucking cum" she whispered again more forcefully, as she brought her hand around his face. He grunted as he thrusted more violently into her and Viktoriya threw her head back.

"I'm gonna cum, please Viktoriya I'm so close please" he begged, Vikoriya's eyes closed as she felt herself approaching her peak. She was so close, she silently prayed that Aleksander could hold out a little longer. But of course that was to much to ask for, because as soon as she opened her mouth to tell him once again not to finished. He gave a few, violent and desperate thrusts before he let out a moan, emptying himself inside of her. His knees gave out and he fell to the group panting, Viktoriya remained in his lap her breaths not as shallow as his. She cursed silently to herself, she had been so close but once again like the previous two guys she had as sexual partners they'd come up just short of the finish line.

She pushed Aleksander to the ground stepping over him, she found her panties on the floor across the room and she easily scooped them up, slipping them back up. She fixed her blouse, and smoothed the wrinkles out of her skirt just as Aleksander came back down from his high.

"That was really good" he laughed, shaking his head as he fixed his own clothes. Viktoriya shrugged rolling her eyes, as she slung her school bag over her shoulder.

"I've had better" she said, watching his face take a pained expression. It was a lie, she'd never been as close as she had been with Aleksander, hell sex had never been as good as it had been with Aleksander but she couldn't tell him that.

But even though it was one of the best sexual encounters she could remember she was still, quite disappointed with the experience yet. Yet she could deny it was better then there first encounter, where Aleksander had ended up crying his orgasm had been so intense.

"We should do it again" he said, more asking then stating. Viktoriya stopped right in front of the door, her hand firmly on the doorknob, she looked over her shoulder to see him collecting his own things.

"Aleksander you know our arrangement, if I want to fuck you I will otherwise don't ask questions, don't approached me for sex and better yet don't talk to me unless I talk to you." She finally said, as she stepped outside and walked down the hallway towards the dining hall. She glanced at the Muggle watch she was wearing on her wrist, dinner had already started but she was sure she could sneak in without drawing to much attention to herself. At the end of the hallway, a tall thin figure with his dark hair pulled into a ponytail stood leaned up against the wall.

"I was surprised you were still here, imagine you being late to lunch Fillip" she laughed, Fillip pulled his eyes out of the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow to her.

"Well, excuse me for being loyal and waiting for my best friend to finish fucking the Editor and Chief of the school newspaper, in the an empty Transfiguration classroom. Next time I'll be sure to leave, and mention to the father just how wonderful your "other" study breaks are going" He chuckled, Viktoriya's rolled her eyes and headed past him down the hallway. He easily caught up to her, considering her legs were much shorter than his, silently they walked to the dining hall. Dinner was already underway and luckily for her, most of the staff were either detracted by the food or in deep conversation with each other.

They quickly snuck into the dining hall, taking their usual seat next to Viktoriya's roommate, and other close friend, Mariya. She was in the process of writing an Advanced potions essay and filling her mouth with dinner. Mariya opened her mouth to speak and before words even left her mouth Viktoriya knew she was going to be nagged at,

"Viktoriya I seriously think that you should stop your little fiasco before you get caught, not to mention I'm sure you have no intention of being romantically involved with Aleksander and if you haven't noticed he seriously likes you. Not likes sleeping around with you, but likes you. Your gonna break his heart, if you treat him like the other two guys. I can't understand why you won't give hi. a chance he's a lovely person," she eyes only briefly left the writing on her parchment before once again giving it her full attention. Viktoriya ignored her, she wasn't in the mood for Mariya to mother her. Hell she was never in the mood for it, she had her own mother, better yet she had a father who she swore made an effort to make her life hell.

She spooned some mash potatoes and a greedy portion of beef stew onto her plate. Her eyes finding her father who was now eating, some bread off of him palte

" By the way has my father looked, been looking for me?" She asked, trying to hide her anxiety. Her father could be quite controlling if he wanted to be, and she was sure he wouldn't approval of her various sexual encounters in empty school classrooms. Hell she'd be expelled if she ever got caught, but Viktoriya had never been the kind of girl that just happily followed the rules.

"No, he hasn't surprisingly, but he had been whispering with Madam Borvah quite a bit more than he usually does" Mariya said, as she wrinkled her nose. A physical sign to her friends, that she was obviously thinking very hard about something. Viktoriya shoved another spoonful of stew into her mouth, just as the dining hall grew quiet and the Headmaster rose from his seat. He was wearing, red dress robes that had the Durmstrang name sewn into the front of them, his black hair was short and laid down on his head and he had dark black eyes that could be so intimating it, one look was rumored to have once made a grown man cry.

"Attention Durmstrang students, I'm sure you all are familiar with an event called the Twiwizard Tournament. It is with honor that I can proudly announce that this year the Twiwizard Tournament will take place, and Durmstrang Institute will be it's host." The entire dining hall erupted into cheers and applause, even Mariya dropped her quill and celebrated with her fellow classmates. Viktoriya, was one of the only students who wasn't cheering but instead was staring at the Headmaster with a mixture of curiosity and interest.

" Everyone may enter, no matter what age or year. But be warned that the Twiwizard Tournament is not a game, it is a challenge for only the strongest witch or wizard and many unfortunately who have competed have lost there lives to the games. Tomorrow Hogwarts of School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as well as the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic will arrive and those who are willing will put there name into the Goblin of Fire. The Goblin will then chose a Champion from each school to compete in the Tournament. To be chosen as Champion is probably the greatest honor a witch or wizard could have and who ever is chosen I will extremely proud of them. Please take time to consider whether you would like to compete or not, do bit make a hastily decision my students. I wish you call the best, and with that my students I leave you to return to my quarters" he said. Then he was walking down the center aisle of the dinning hall towards the doors, he stopped right in front of them and turned to look right at Viktoriya.

"Ahh and Ms. Krum if you will be so kind as to stop by my office before you return to your dorms it would be graciously appreciated" he said with a smirk, and then walked out of the hall. Most of the eyes had turned to catch a glimpse of the encounter between father and daughter, and she frowned her brow promising to give her dad a piece of her mind for embarrassing her in front of the entire school. She finished her dinner quickly, and promised that she'd give both Mariya and Fillip, the details of the meeting with her father. Before collecting her things and heading off towards the Headmaster's office. The walk to his office didn't take long, and when she found herself outside the huge doors of his office she knocked a few times, growing a bit annoyed when he didn't answer after the first few but after a series of heavy poundings the door swung open. Inside he was sitting on his sofa, that sat right in front of a recently lite fireplace she looked to the door and was surprised to find her mother standing next to it with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello darling" she smiled, pulling her daughter into a tight hug. Viktoriya hugged her mother back, as she began to smother her cheeks with kisses, Vikoriya made an effort to pull away but her mother had a tight grip on her. Her father watching the reunion of his wife and daughter chuckled.

"Mum, I afe missed you as vell, now vould you please stop suffocating me vith kisses I'm nearly 18! " she screamed, her mother smiled pulling her cheeks.

"Viktor your daughter resembles you more and more each" her mother laughed, rubbing her daughters tense shoulders. Her mother wasn't Bulgarian like her father, she was in fact and English witch. Who at one time attended Hogwarts, if it hadn't been for her father becoming Headmaster she would have probably been there now. But her mother had insisted she attend Durmstrang so her father could watch over her, her mother would hex up a storm is she found out what an amazing job her father was actually doing.

"Vell, I suppose it is Aloria" he smiled, as he moved from his seat on his couch and approached his wife and daughter.

"Dad I afe alot of vork to do and i vould appreciate it if we made tis very quick" Vitoriya said, glancing at her watch. She honestly had nothing important to do, but the idea of spending any more time with her loving parents was making her a bit ill. She loved her parents to death, even her father who tended to be annoying at every time of day. She wouldn't deny, but to say that didn't smother her was a understatement. Her mother was a bit more manageable then her father, but both of them together were hell on earth.

"Yes, yes ve understand that you are a very busy girl vith all your classes and so, but vhat i afe to say is very important and it vill only take a moment of your time. " He said seriously, staring worriedly at his daughter his sudden emotion shook Vitoriya a little and she made an effort to pay attention what her father had to say.

"You can not put your name into the Goblin of Fire. It is much to dangerous and I vill not have my only child risk her life in such a..such.. vhat is the word?" He asked, shifted his gaze to his wife she curled her nose for a moment smiling at her husband

"Such a stupid thing ?" Her husband nodded, silently thanking his wife as Viktoriya stared at her father in a mixture of astonishment and anger. She couldn't believe her ears, her father only moments ago had made a speech in front of the entire student body, expressing how noble and honorable competing into the Twiwizard Tournament was, but now as she stood in his office he was telling her it was a stupid thing to participate in. A stupid thing that witches and wizards before her, had lost there lives competing in, she couldn't explain how furious she was with him.

"How the hell can you go and tell the other students that it's okay for them to enter and risk their lives, to say it is something honorable to compete but then tell me that it just a stupid game. How dare you ! It isn't right, I am perfectly old enough to decide for myself whether I wish to enter my name or not it's not your decision !" She screamed, she'd become so angry she had gone back to speaking Bulgarian. Her mother who had become silently fluent in the language after marrying her father, bit her bottom lip as she listened to her outraged daughter.

"You vill not speak to me that vay young lady! You are a child and you vill do vhat me and your mother say is best for you!" He said, angrily his eyes darkening as he towered over her, Viktoriya wasn't one of his students. A benefit of being Viktor Krum's daughter was that he normal tactics to make students coward in fear before he wouldn't work with her. She had been subject to his intimidation since she was a young child, and now at the age of seventeen his dark stares didn't even phase her, nor did his size. She lifted her, making herself appear taller as she proudly stared back at her father with the same dark glare. The tension in the room, was so thick you could feel it, if you were to step into the room and neither Krum moved from their spot, never breaking eye contact.

"You vill not enter the your name and that is final! Now returned to your dorm, I am fed up vith your defiant attitude, we afe raised you vetter den tis" her father snarled, Viktoriya spun on her heels and was out of the door in seconds. She walked as fast as her legs would carry her before she heard the sound of footsteps quickly approaching her, she turned around to find her mother staring at her with sad eyes.

"Viktoriya, your father he just wants the best for you, your he's only daughter he just doesn't not want to lose and neither do I. Please understand that." Her mother said, Viktoriya bite her tongue so she wouldn't lash out at her mother, her mother had always just accepted what her father said it was one of the things she hated about her.

"Vhatever Mother" she said hastily as she continued, to stalk her way back to her dorm. Her father wanted to still make decision for her, since she the day she was born he'd had made every choice for her and now at almost the age of adulthood he was still trying to make decisions for her, she was fed up. Regardless of what her parents opinions, and throughts were she was going to make her own decisions.

Tomorrow, when the time came she would enter her name into the Goblin of Fire and somehow she'd make damn sure that her name would be chosen as champion to represent Durmstrang.


End file.
